Our Life
by kool-gilmore
Summary: Rory and Logan's life together.
1. Love Struck

Our Life

Chapter 1

Love Struck

Rory Gilmore woke up at 6:30 and she couldn't get back to sleep. Logan Huntzberger was also a bit restless. He had something on his mind and didn't know how to get it out to Rory.

"I know," Logan thought out loud, not realizing that Rory was awake.

"What do you know?" A very sleepy Rory questioned.

"Oh, nothing, that was nothing," Logan lied through his teeth. As the minutes passed, Logan thought of many ways to open his mind to Rory, but, finally, he came to the decision that he would take her on a date, anywhere she wanted to go.

When Rory chose that she wanted to get up and grab some coffee, she spotted Logan sitting at the table, eating a donut. "That looks good, where'd ya get it?"

"Java City, down the street," Logan answered, as he pushed a mug of coffee and a donut with pink sprinkles towards her, "the grand opening was today."

"Oh, how sweet. Thanks," Rory mentioned and kissed Logan softly on his cheek.

"I have to go see my dad, I don't know exactly why but----" Logan started, when Rory cut in.

"Just go, I'll try not to miss you to much," Rory said playfully, and gave Logan another kiss, this time on his lips. "You can't keep Mitchum waiting."

"Okay, okay, I'm going. See ya later." Logan said, "Bye."

Logan and Mitchum met up at Java City. Both of the two Huntzbergers had something to tell the other.

"We need to talk," They said, both at the same time.

"You first, Dad," Logan commented.

"I want you to---" Mitchum hesitated to finish, "break up with Rory."

"What? Why?" Logan asked, feeling a little confused.

"Well," Mitchum started, "I met with this girl, her name's Helga Sherman, and I think you'd---""You think we'd make the perfect couple? Rory's not good enough for me, is that it? I came down here to tell you---" Logan began, but didn't think it was worth telling his dad. Luckly, Mitchum decided not to ask about Logan's comment.

"Son, please, just take the time to get to know Helga. You might come to like her." Mitchum protested.

"Good bye, Dad!" Logan shouted as he walked out the door.

_"Now what am I gonna do?" Logan asked himself._

_**I hope you liked it! Send me lots of **__**reviews:**___


	2. What to do, What to do

Our life

Chapter 2:What to Do, What to Do

_Previously on Our Life…_

"_Son, please, just __take__ the time to get to know Helga. You might come to like her." Mitchum protested._

_"Good bye, dad!" Logan shouted as he walked out the door._

_"Now what am I going to do?" Logan asked himself._

When Logan got back to the apartment, Rory sensed that something was amiss and she asked, "What's wrong, Logan?"

"There's nothing wrong," Logan stated, "why would you think that there is something wrong?"

"The tone in your voice says a lot."

"Well my dad did say some things that I didn't like very much, but I'd rather not get into that at the moment." Logan commented, "But I would like to take you out, tonight."

"Logan! Really? Where?" Rory asked, full of excitement and curiosity.

"It's a surprise."

"Can't you just tell me?" Rory begged, using her best bambi eyes, Logan struggled as he tried not to give in, "Fine, don't tell me. I don't even want to know."

About two minutes after jumping into the car and being blind folded, Rory exploded with curiosity. Luckily, Logan was able to keep the blind fold on her face until they got to a park. It was completely empty, except for a tall man in a tuxedo setting up a table full of deserts and delicate dishes from other countries. Of course, it was nothing that Rory wouldn't like.

As soon as Logan undid the blind fold, Rory squealed with delight at the sight of food—yummy food. She and Logan sat and began eating, enjoying every bite. They ate in silence for a moment or two. Then Logan decided that it was time to open his mind.

"Robert," Logan called the butler to him, then he whispered something in his ear and Robert walked away. "Rory,"

"Yeah Logan," Rory answered, just as Logan pulled something out of his pocket and fell to one knee.

"I love you with all my heart and I, well" Logan started, but then remembered what his dad had said. When the thought had passed, he blurted it all out, "Will you become my wife?"

"Of course I will, Logan. I have no reason to say no."

"There are many reasons to say no."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Name one."

"Um,"

"That's what I thought."

_**Hope you liked this chapter. Remember, I love your reviews!**_


	3. The 2nd, 3rd and 4th?

Our Life

Chapter 3: The 2nd, 3rd, and 4th?

Rory and Logan went immediately to Stars Hollow the next morning--- not so early that Lorelai was still sleeping. In fact, she was at Luke's, on her twelfth cup of coffee when Rory and Logan entered.

"Hi, mom!" Rory greeted her mother.

"Hi, hon," Lorelai said as she turned towards the couple in surprise.

"Mom," Rory squealed excitedly.

"Rory," Lorelai returned Rory's squeal.

"Logan and I are engaged!"

"Really? How exciting!!" Lorelai replied with great enthusiasm. "When did you propose, Logan?"

"Last night, I took Rory to an empty park and we ate so many different desserts."

"Why didn't you invite me?" Kirk cut in, "I love dessert, and I could have gotten away from Kirk the 2nd, Kirk the 3rd, and Kirk the 4th."

"Kirk the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th?" Logan questioned.

"My cat, dog, and toucan."

"You have a toucan?" Lorelai asked.

Yes, Kirk the toucan is evil. He bit my nose." Kirk said, clutching his nose, "Here, take the picture I have in my wallet. It's to painful to have that evil toucan in my pocket."

Luke was the next to speak, "Kirk, that's not a toucan!! It's a parrot!"

"Oh, well then, he's an evil parrot." Kirk said, not feeling the least bit embarrassed. "I guess I'll go tell him that he's not a toucan anymore." And with that, Kirk left. He returned in a few minutes with a parrot pecking on his neck.

"Get Kirk the 4th off of me! He's evil! Evil!"

"Kirk! You can not come in my diner for a month!" Luke shouted as most of his customers that were tourists ran outside either in fear of the bird, or Kirk. Once Luke calmed the bird, he led him and Kirk outside--- for a month.


	4. Kirk!

Our Life

Chapter 4: Kirk!

About a week after Kirk was banned from Luke's, Lorelai and Luke went out to dinner. They did so every other night until Kirk was aloud back at Luke's. The night after Kirk's return to the diner, Luke proposed to Lorelai. Rory and Logan had just started their wedding plans, so the four decided to have a double wedding.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Rory squealed louder than an opera singer, "I'm going to get married at the same time and the same place as my mom!!!"

Just then, Luke spotted Kirk with a pig in his diner!!! "Kirk! What the heck is a pig doing in my diner?"

"This is not just a pig, Luke, this is Kirkette. I think female animals love the Kirk. She's the exact opposite of my other friends."

"You call those creatures friends?" Lorelai questioned, "I'd think that any normal person would consider them enemies."

"Kirk is not a normal person, mom." Rory corrected her mother.

"I never said he was normal,"

"But---"Rory started.

"Rory,"

"Sorry, mom."

Luke was paying close attention to Kirk and Kirkette. He got lost in his thoughts. There was only one thing on his mind. Lorelai. Luke was deep in thought when he felt a tug on his pants, and then he heard a rip. "Kirk!!! Get Kirkette out of my diner! Now!"

"She's being a good girl!"

"She just ripped my pant leg!! Out! You can't come in until after I'm married!"

"Luke, you're scaring the tourists." Lorelai reminded.

"Sorry. Kirk's just a very annoying local." Luke explained to the customers.

Most of them thought to themselves, "Whew, I thought he was just crazy."


	5. Gigi?

Our Life

Chapter 5: Gigi?

"Luke, do you take Lorelai to be your loftily wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride. I mean brides."

Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai's waist, while Logan's were around Rory's neck. The couples both fell into a long, deep, passionate kiss and, for a moment, everything else in the world seemed to disappear. They were led down stairs to a ballroom where the newlyweds were the first to dance. Rory and Logan were interrupted by Richard Gilmore, who wanted to dance with Rory. She gladly excepted.

"May I have this dance, Honor?" Logan asked his sister.

"You certainly may." Honor agreed.

The night passed all to quickly for every one. In just a few hours, only the Gilmores, Huntzbergers, and Danes were present. That changed in a split second. Gigi, Rory's half sister, appeared out of nowhere.

"Rory, how are you?" Gigi asked shyly.

"Gigi! I'm doing great. What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Rory exclaimed.

"I live across the street. Dad doesn't know I'm here."

"Wow, it's been how long since I've seen you?"

"It's been three years. I'm eight now."

"So, I haven't seen you for three years and then you show up at my wedding?"

"You make it sound like I'm not wanted."

"I didn't intend on that."

Just then, Lorelai walked up. "Gigi, what are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you." Gigi replied.

"Oh, thank you." Lorelai commented.

"Gigi! What are you doing here? It's way past your bed time and I told you not to come over here!" Christopher yelled when he spotted Gigi.

"Dad! Can't a girl say hi to her sister? It's been three years since we saw each other!"

"March home right now little miss! You are grounded for a month."

"I'm starting to think that I love Lorelai more than I love you!

Everyone in the room immediately stopped what they were doing and looked first at Gigi. Then Lorelai and Christopher. Christopher let go of his daughter's wrist. She ran over to Lorelai and embraced her.

"Fine! If you don't love me any more, go live with Lorelai! See if I care." With that, Christopher stormed out of the room.

Lorelai did not move. When she finally did, she didn't speak and she returned Gigi's hug.


	6. I'm What!

_**This chapter takes place about a year after the last. After about a week at **__**Lorelai's**____**Gigi**__** decided to go home to her dad. Luke now lives in **__**Lorelai's**__** house and---- here it comes---- Lorelai is 5 months pregnant!! Rory just got a job at a new weekly magazine just out of Stars Hollow yesterday. It's called The Global Weekly. Logan works for a chocolate factory—all Rory's idea. Logan plans on getting a better job soon. I hope you like this chapter!! **_

Our Life

Chapter 6: I'm What?!

"Mrs. Huntzberger, how nice to see you." Rory's snobby secretary, Lillian, lied, Rory just ignored her and walked through to her office. She had only been here one day and she had gone from secretary to head editor. She began to organize the office and she came to a small box with some pencils and a pencil sharpener. Rory set them on her desk. She sharpened a pencil and then an orange light began to flicker on the sharpener.

"Ma'am," Lillian said.

"Yes."

"You look kind of curious about that sharpener, why it's blinking like that."

"No, I've got it." Rory said, then there was a pause, "O.K., I don't know what the light is for. Help!"

"When the light blinks, that means the pencil's sharp, ma'am."

"Oh, I knew that." Before she knew it, Rory was engaged in pencil-sharpening, and then it was time to go to her doctors' appointment.

"I'm here to see Dr. Floyd."

"Name, please."

"Lorelai Huntzberger."

"Lorelai, could you---"

"Please, call me Rory."

"Okay. Rory, could you wait over there."

To Rory, it felt like hours went by, but she knew that it was only ten minutes. Then she heard her name.

"Rory Huntzberger, Doctor Floyd will see you now." Rory spend an hour in the office, and she came out looking quite satisfied.

"Logan," She said that night, "We need to talk. Now."


End file.
